Take Me Out
by SpecialPikachu
Summary: The PoKedex holders are in a tv reality show hosted by Wallace & Winona! - Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platina
1. The Reality Show Begins!

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me. Take Me Out doesn't belong to me.

**Notes: **Take Me Out is a reality show of which the theme is love. In this fanfiction, boys stand behind podiums for choosing girls that will be introduced one by one. Each boy can turn off their own podium light if he isn't interested at the girl. After 3 rounds of introduction, boys can't turn off their lights. Now it's time for the girl to choose 3 boys of the boys whose lights are still on. The girl will ask questions for the 3 boys, and she will turn off 2 of their lights. The last boy whose light is still on will pair with the girl and go to Romantic Room together. At the end, all the couples will compete at Chemistry Challenge for choosing the winner. The winner couple will be prized, a date will be set for them. The hosts of this reality show are Wallace and Winona.

* * *

><p><em>Before the Show, at Boys Room<em>

**Gold:** *sparkling eyes* I'm so excited! I can't wait to see all the hot gals! Woohoo!

**Silver:** *glare at Gold* Can you be quiet? This show is really dumb and embarrassing indeed.

**Green:** You're right. Ugh, why must I be in this show anyway?

**Red:** Because our fans want to see us in TV show^^

**Fans:** Kyaaa!

**Ruby:** Yea! I can show them my new beautiful outfit.

**Pearl:** But I prefer double act show.

**Diamond:** *munch* I prefer double cheese burger.

**Everyone:** We know that… *sweat drop*

**Emerald:** By the way guys, what type of girls do you like?

**Gold:** Oh! Good question! I like the hot ones, sexy body with a beautiful face, sweet, cute, elegant, girly, friendly, smart, and cool, and she must be pretty, and…

**Everyone:** Enough, Gold!

**Diamond: ***munch* I like rich girl with lots of honey. *munch*

**Pearl:** Do you mean money?

**Diamond:** *munch* No, it's really honey. Honey is my favorite food, not money. Yum….

**Everyone:** *laugh* Hahahaha

**Ruby:** I like a beautiful lady that full of grace… What about you, Red?

**Red:** Umm… I… *blush*

**Green:** What's the matter, Red?

**Red:** I… I… I l-like… *blush*

**Everyone:** … (in their minds: Who is he thinking about?)

**Red:** *still blushing* … Green, how about you?

**Green:** Any type is fine, but I hate girl that talk too much.

**Silver:** *glare at Green*

**Emerald:** So, Silver, what's your type?

**Silver: ***blush* … it's none of your business.

**Pearl:** Looks like it my turn to answer. I don't really have a type, but I don't like bossy girl.

**Emerald:** And now my turn! My type is…

**Gold:** Ssshhhh! Kid shouldn't think about girl!

**Emerald:** You! I'm not kid! *punch Gold*

**Gold:** Nyahaha! Owowow I'm tickled hahaha… You sure look like 5 years old.

**Emerald:** Here! Take this for teasing me! *throw Diamond's creamy cake to Gold*

**Diamond:** No! My cake!

**Gold:** Aargh! My hairdo! My face! My tuxedo! They are totally ruined!

**Everyone:** Bwahahaha

* * *

><p><em>Before the Show, at Girls Room<em>

**Sapphire:** I hate dresses… But now I must wear this?

**Yellow:** You look so pretty in that dress. I wish I could as pretty as you…

**Yellow's Fans:** Don't worry Yellow! You are the cutest ever!

**Platina:** *walk in* How do I look?

**Crystal:** Wow! You look so elegant. I wonder where did you buy that dress?

**Platina:** I did not buy it. My personal designers designed it for me. They are all world class designers.

**Blue:** Wow! You're so rich! I hope I can get rich boyfriend in this reality show… *giggle and start imagining wealth*

**Everyone:** …

**Blue:** What? Is it wrong to have a boy type?

**Yellow:** No?

**Blue:** Tee-hee you're right, Yellow. And how about you? What's your type?

**Yellow:** *blush* I like heroic one just like… um… *speechless*

**Everyone:** Red. We knew it.

**Yellow:** *blush more* How did you know?

**Blue:** It's so clear. Too bad, there's only Red too clueless to know this.

**Sapphire:** How about you, Crys?

**Crystal:** Hmm… I've never thought about this before… Maybe I like a serious type?

**Blue:** What? A pair of serious boy and serious girl? How boring…

**Crystal:** Hehe… I don't have any idea…

**Platina:** That's okay, Crys. Each girl has her own type.

**Yellow:** What's yours, Platina?

**Platina:** *blush* I don't have a type.

**Crystal:** Really? But why are you blushing?

**Platina:** No, I was not.

**Everyone:** You were.

**Platina:** No, I most definitely was not. Well, how about you, Sapphire?

**Sapphire:** Eehhh? Me? I… um… I like brave boy with strong power. But, the most important is… I HATE FORGETFUL PERSON! Grrr…

**Everyone:** …

* * *

><p><em>On the Stage<em>

**Wallace:** Ladies and gentlemen! This is the reality show we've been waiting for, Take Me Out! With me, Wallace, and my gorgeous partner, Winona, we'll host you in this reality show of love.

**Winona****:** Speaking of love, it's so full of mystery. Will the boys and girls find their precious ones here? We'll find out later. Do you know that tonight is very special?

**Wallace:** Yes, of course. It's because… all the contestants are the PoKédex holders!

**Audience:** Kyaaa!

**Winona****:** Looks like the audience are getting enthusiasm^^

**Wallace:** Winona, would you call the PoKédex holders now?

**Winona****:** Sure. Here comes the first, Red the Fighter!

**Red:** Hi!

**Winona****:** And here is Green the Trainer!

**Green:** … *sleepy face*

**Winona****:** Gold the… *giggle* Breeder *giggle*

**Gold:** Is something wrong with my title? *put on handsome face and look at audience* Hello, ladies…

**Winona****:** Next is Silver the Exchanger

**Silver:** … *cool expression*

**Winona:** A coordinator who has got all Contest Ribbons from Hoenn's PoKéMoN Contest, Ruby!

**Ruby:** *lift his top hat and smile* Good evening!

**Winona****:** A trainer who has got all Frontier Symbols from Hoenn's Battle Frontier, Emerald!

**Emerald:** *waved his hands* Hi everybody!

**Winona****:** Diamond the Funny Man from Comedy Duo!

**Diamond:** Zzz...

**Pearl****:** *slap Diamond*

**Diamond:** Ouch! Uh? Hm? Hehe… hello…

**Winona****:** And the last but not least, Pearl the Straight Man from Comedy Duo!

**Pearl:** Hahaha that's me… *waved his hands*

**Wallace:** These are 8 handsome PoKédex holders. Boys, please stand behind your own podiums now.

**Audience:** Kyaaa!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	2. Round 1: Blue

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me. Take Me Out doesn't belong to me.

**Notes:** Each girl will come out from a Silhouette Door. The door is made from a frosted glass, so everyone can only see the girl's silhouette when the door is closed.

* * *

><p><em>Behind the <em>_Silhouette__ Door_

**Blue:** *in an orange mini dress, pose like a photo model* Lucky me! I'm the first girl, so the boys are still complete^^

* * *

><p><em>On the Stage<em>

**FIRST INTRODUCTION: PROFILE**

**Winona:** Look! The first girl is already standing behind the Silhouette Door. Boys, are you ready?

**Boys:** Yes!

**Wallace:** Lady, please show up! *the Silhouette Door opens automatically*

**Blue:** *come out* Hi guys! How do I look? *blink*

**Everyone:** Wow! O.o

**Green & Silver:** *blush*

**Gold:** Sexy lady! That's perfect!

**Wallace:** Tonight you look so amazing, Young Lady.

**Blue:** *giggle* Thank you.

**Winona:** Ahem!

**Wallace:** Err… I mean… she is almost as amazing as you, Winona.

**GracefulShippers:** Kyaaa! XD

**Wallace: **Young Lady, would you tell the boys about your profile?

**Blue:** Okay. As you know, my name is Blue. I'm from Pallet Town. My hobbies are collecting accessories especially earrings and I love collecting cute shoes too.

**Wallace: **That is Blue's short profile. Boys, now it's your time to decide. If you're interested in her, don't turn off your light. If not, just turn off your light.

**Blue:** Don't turn off your light if you want to know more about me^^

**Green:** *chuckle* (in his mind: Pesky Girl… I'll turn off my light.) *press a light switch*

**Boys except Green:** ...

**Winona:** Time's up! Let's interview! Red, why don't you turn off your light?

**Red:** Because I…

**Winona:** ...

**Red:** ... Hehe I don't know.

**Everyone:** *collapse*

**Red:** The others didn't turn it off, so me too.

**Winona:** Okay then. Wallace, let's continue.

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND INTRODUCTION: TALENT SHOW<br>**

**Wallace:** It's time for Blue to show her talent. Blue, what do you want to do?

**Blue:** I want to do a magic show.

**Wallace:** A magic show? Good! Do you need an assistant?

**Blue:** Tee-hee of course!

**Wallace:** Boys, is there any of you want to volunteer?

**Gold:** Pick me, Darling^^ *raise hand*

**Emerald:** (Magic? Looks fun…) *raise hand*

**Silver:** (Will Blue pick me?) *raise hand full of hope*

**Blue:** Thank you, but I just need one assistant. Silver, come on here^^

**Gold:** Hmph! (But I'm first!)

**Wallace:** What a lucky guy you are, Silver! Now you'll be an assistant of a hot magician.

**Silver:** *blush*

**Wallace:** Now, ladies and gentlemen, here comes a magnificent magic show by Blue!

**Blue:** Look! I have a big box here. *open the box* There is nothing suspicious or strange about this box, just a normal box. *show the box to audience*

**Random audience:** Yup, just an ordinary box.

**Blue:** Silver, would you please go inside?

**Silver:** Okay. *go inside the box*

**Blue: ***close the box, seal it with a long chain, and lock it* I've locked the box. Now, Silver can't get out.

**Green:** *curious* (What's she doing?)

**Blue:** *take a sword* I have a very sharp sword here. And to proof that, I'll chop this apple. *throw the apple and chop it in mid air*

**Everyone:** Wow! Her timing is so accurate!

**Blue:** See? The sword is very sharp. Now I'll stab the box with Silver in it with this sword. *smile confidently*

**Gold: **Gosh… thankfully, I did not become her assistant.

**Silver:** Ugh, what should I do? *suddenly Blue's Abra teleports him to backstage*

**Blue:** Hup! *stab at the center of the box*

**Silver's fans:** Oh no! Silver!

**Blue:** *pull out the sword, stab the box again repeatedly*

**Audience:** Is the boy okay? What if he get stabbed?

**Blue:** And now my last stab! *stab the box but not at the center* Now, it's time to see Silver. Silver, are you okay?

**Silver:** … *Blue's Abra teleports him back*

**Blue:** No answer! What's happened? *pretend to be panic, quickly unlock the box and open it*

**Silver:** *come out*

**Everyone****:** Wow! *clap*

**Blue:** Thank you, Silver. *pull out a rose from Silver's hair* This is for you ^^

**Silver:** *blush* Thank you…

**ChoosenShippers:** Kyaaa!

**Wallace:** Great performance, Blue. Boys, now it's your time to decide!

**Ruby, Emerald, Pearl:** *turn off their lights*

**Winona:** Whoops! 3 boys turn off their lights. Let's interview! Pearl, why did you turn off your light? Don't you like her performance?

**Pearl:** Her performance is good, but it seems dangerous.

**Winona:** But Silver is fine, right?

**Pearl:** Yeah... Maybe it's just because she isn't my type.

**Winona:** Okay, let's continue.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD INTRODUCTION: PAST<strong>

**Wallace:** Blue, is there any of your experience you want to share here?

**Blue:** Umm… yes. When I was 5 years old, I was kidnapped. I'd been separated from my parents for a long time. That made me so sad… *sob*

**Silver**** & Red:** Blue…

**Ruby & Diamond:** Hiks… hiks… so sad…

**Blue:** But I didn't give up! I did whatever I can to hone my skills. And that's why I could be the second runner up of the 9th PoKéMoN League tournament. Then, I could be together with my parents again and live happily ever after…

**Green:** *rather touched*…

**Wallace: **It's good that you can be with your parents again. After hearing that, what do you think, boys? It's time for you to decide.

**Boys:** ...

**Winona:** Time's up! Wow! Nobody turned off their lights this round! Diamond, why don't you turn off your light?

**Diamond:** Because I'm so touched…

**Winona:** Wow, you're so full of empathy.

* * *

><p><strong>ULTIMATE QUESTIONS <strong>

**Wallace:** That is the end of Blue's introductions. Boys, now you can't turn off your light. It's time for Blue to choose. Blue, please turn off 2 lights.

**Blue:** *approach Gold*

**Gold:** *beg* Please don't turn off mine, Darling^^

**Blue:** Sorry, but you're not my type. *turn off Gold's light*

**ButtShippers:** No! *faint*

**Gold:** You broke my heart T.T

**Blue:** *approach Diamond* Sorry, Dia. * turn off Diamond's light*

**Diamond:** No problem.

**Wallace:** Ruby, Emerald, and Pearl turned off their lights in Blue's Second Introduction. Then Blue turned off Gold's and Diamond's just now. So, the 3 remaining boys are… Red, Silver, and Green!

**Green:** Excuse me, but I turned off my light in Blue's First Introduction!

**Blue:** Are you sure? *giggle* Look! Your light is still lit.

**Green:** What? I didn't realize… how can?

**Blue:** Hehehe look! There are 2 light switches on your podium!

**Green:** What? *one of the light switches transforms into a Ditto*

**Blue:** See? It's my Ditty! You pressed it, not the light switch, in my First Introduction.

**Green:** No fair!

**Blue:** Greeny, don't be shy. I know you are attracted to me ;) *hot pose*

**Green & Silver:** *blush*

**Wallace:** Ok, ok. Let's continue. Blue, you may ask them a question now.

**Blue:** Guys, what will you give to 'someone special for you' on her birthday?

**Red:** A birthday card maybe^^

**Silver:** An accessory that fits her.

**Green:** Something.

**Blue:** Kyaaa! Mysterious guy! I love it!

**Green:** (Ugh! Wrong answer, Green!)

**Wallace:** Blue, please turn off 1 of their lights.

**Blue:** *approach Red* Sorry, Red. *turn off Red's light*

**LuckyShippers:** No! *faint*

**Red:** That's okay^^

**Wallace:** And what's your final question for Green and Silver?

**Blue:** Umm… *think carefully* Aha! I want to see your romantic side. What nickname will you give to 'someone special for you'?

**Silver:** I'll just call her name, without nickname. Because I like her name, it's a beautiful name that fits her.

**Green:** Pesky Girl.

**OldrivalShippers:** Kyaaa! Pesky Girl… Green, you're genius!

**Blue:** ^^

**Wallace:** Now you may decide, Blue. Remember, the boy whose light remains lit will be your partner.

**Blue:** *approach Silver* Silver, I always love you, but as my brother. *turn off Silver's light*

**ChoosenShippers**: No! *almost faint*

**Blue:** Everything may change, but nothing's gonna change my love for you, Silver… *kiss Silver's cheek*

**Silver**: *blush* Thank you, Blue.

**ChoosenShippers:** Sweet…

**Green:** (That means…)

**Blue:** Greeny! *hug Green* Let's go to Romantic Room!

**Green:** *blush* (I'm in heaven… Wait, what did I think?)

**OldrivalShippers:** Kyaaa!

**Wallace & Winona:** Congratulation Green and Blue! See you later at Chemistry Challenge!

**Everyone:** *clap*

* * *

><p><em>In the Romantic Room<em>

**Green:** Why did you trick me with your Ditto? Why did you choose me? Why did you take me out?

**Blue:** Tee-hee I know you'll like it. You don't have to thank me ^^

**Green:** Ugh… Pesky Girl.

**Blue:** What? Did you call me Pesky Girl?

**Green:** Yes, Pesky Girl.

**Blue:** Whoa… You said that Pesky Girl is the nickname you will give to 'someone special for you'. That means… I am the 'someone special for you' XD

**Green:** *blush* No… you misunderstand.

**Blue:** Don't deny it, Greeny. I understand completely. *kiss Green*

**Green:** *blush more* Pesky Girl…

**Blue:** *blush*

**OldrivalShippers:** *peep* Kyaaa! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	3. Round 2: Sapphire

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me. Take Me Out doesn't belong to me. The song (You Can't Remember) doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Behind the <em>_Silhouette__ Door_

**Sapphire:** *in a violet ball gown* I thought this gown is very annoying, but now I know, THESE HIGH HEELS ARE MUCH MORE ANNOYING!

* * *

><p><em>On the Stage<em>

**FIRST INTRODUCTION: PROFILE**

**Pearl: ***hear Sapphire shouting* Dia, do you hear something?

**Diamond:** Zzzz…

**Pearl:** *smack Diamond*

**Diamond:** Aww! What is it, Pearl?

**Pearl:** Dia… No, I mean Diamond! It's not a suitable time for sleep!

**Diamond:** Oh, you're right, Pearl. It's a suitable time for eat~ *munch*

**Pearl:** *collapse*

**Audience:** Hahahaha

**Wallace:** Thank you for the intermezzo, Diamond and Pearl.

**Winona:** Look! The girl is already standing behind the Silhouette Door. Boys, are you ready?

**Boys:** Yes!

**Wallace:** Lady, please show up! *the Silhouette Door opens automatically*

**Sapphire:** Sigh…

**Ruby:** What a beauty! *dazzled*

**Gold:** Wow! Pretty Woman! Who is that?

**Everyone:** O.o

**Sapphire:** *try to walk but slipped and fall* Ouch!

**Wallace, Gold, Ruby:** *approach Sapphire immediately*

**Gold:** Yahoo! Pretty Damsel in Distress, I'm coming~

**Wallace:** May I help you, Young Lady?

**Ruby:** Sorry Master and Gold, but I'm the proper gentleman who should help her. May I help you, My Lady?

**Sapphire:** *speechless, still hasn't stood yet*

**Gold:** Excuse me, Prissy Man and Prissy Boy. I'm the first one offering her a help.

**Ruby:** But I'm the proper one!

**Wallace:** No, you two are still immature. Let me show you how a true gentleman should act.

**Emerald:** Will ya three quit flirting?

**Winona:** Emerald is right. Boys, go back to your own podiums. Wallace, you aren't even a contestant!

**Gold & Ruby:** *back to their own podiums*

**Winona:** Let me help you. *help Sapphire to stand up*

**Sapphire:** Thank you.

**Wallace:** When you act gently to help her, your inner beauty really shines brightly, Winona^^

**Winona:** *blush*

**GracefulShippers:** Kyaaa! Sweet talk...

**Emerald:** Yuck! Too flattery, I'm queasy…

**Ruby:** (In his mind: Hmmm… If I look at her more carefully, she looks like Sapphire… No, that's impossible, how can a cave girl like Sapphire transform into a beauty like her?)

**Winona:** Sorry audience. Let's continue.

**Wallace:** Young Lady, it's time to introduce yourself.

**Sapphire:** Hi, I'm Sapphire^^

**Ruby:** *really shocked expression*

**Gold:** Wild Girl? A beast becomes a beauty? I can't believe it!

**Sapphire:** HOW RUDE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, RUBY AND GOLD! *point at them* I thought you'd recognized me when you wanted to help me just now… *sad* BUT YOU HADN'T! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! AAARGHHH! *death glare*

**Everyone:** She is really wild... XC

**Winona:** Calm down, Sapphire.

**Sapphire:** Coach?

**Ruby:** I… I'm sorry, Sapphire. It's just you are very… very b-beautiful tonight, so I… I… *blush*

**Sapphire:** *blush* Ruby…

**Emerald: **Will ya two quit flirting and just go to the Romantic Room instead?

**Ruby & Sapphire:** *blush more*

**Gold:** No! The reality show must go on. Each boy has the same chance to get her, right? ^^

**Sapphire:** Right. Let me continue then. I'm from Little Root Town. My hobbies are climbing trees and scaling hills.

**Wallace:** That is Sapphire's profile. Boys, now you may decide.

**Silver & Emerald:** *turn off their lights*

**LithiumShippers:** No! Don't do it, Silver! *faint*

**Winona:** Time's up! 2 boys turned off their lights. Let's interview. Silver, why did you turn off your light?

**Silver:** …

**Winona:** Are you still heartbroken? *exactly stab Silver's heart*

**Silver:** …

**Winona:** Come on cheer up, Silver. There are still some girls^^

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND INTRODUCTION: TALENT SHOW<strong>

**Wallace:** For the second introduction, you have to show them your talent, Sapphire. So, what would you do?

**Sapphire: **I want to sing a song, the title is 'You Can't Remember'.

**Wallace:** Okay Sapphire, the stage is yours!

**Sapphire:** *singing with a full appreciation*

_Somehow your heart went astray  
>Feeling so strong yet I'm feeling so wrong<br>Somehow you just slipped away  
>You're already gone but I'm hanging on<em>

_But you can't remember_  
><em>Laughing together<em>  
><em>So you don't remember<em>  
><em>All the moments we shared<em>  
><em>You won't remember<em>  
><em>Times we were happy to say<em>  
><em>There'll always be<em>  
><em>My memory<em>  
><em>And that's good enough for me<em>

**Ruby & Diamond: ***sob* Hiks…

**Gold:** Oh boy! The crying babies are actually PoKédex holders!

**Audience:** Wow! Her voice is sweet!

**Wallace:** Great performance, Sapphire. Boys, now it's your time to decide!

**Boys:** …

**Winona:** There is no one turned off his light in this round! Let's interview, Red, this time you didn't turn off your light again, do you already know the reason?

**Red:** *think* Hmm…

**Winona:** …

**Red:** (C'mon Red, think harder! I don't want to be called Mr. Clueless again, right?) *think*

**Winona:** Well, that's alright Red. Sigh… (I wonder why this time no one answered the interview, is my question really that hard?)

**Red:** (Argh! I ruined it again!)

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD INTRODUCTION: PAST<strong>

**Wallace:** Sapphire, is there any of your experience or childhood story you want to share here?

**Sapphire:** I'll tell my childhood experience.

**Ruby:** (I hope she won't mention my name.)

**Sapphire:** As a child, I was a fancy girl but that changed when I met someone. We had a lot of fun with each other, until our play date was interrupted by a Salamence. He was able to knock it out with his PoKéMoN but I ran away crying. Later I came to realize, I ruined his dignity. I vowed to become stronger.

**Wallace: **And that's how Sapphire became a strong trainer. Alright, boys, now you may decide.

**Pearl: ***turned off his light*

**Winona:** Time's up! This time only Pearl turned off his light! Let's interview Gold. Gold, what do you think of her childhood?

**Gold:** Now I understand why she became really wild...

**Sapphire:** WHAT? I became STRONGER, not WILD! AAARGHHH!

**Everyone:** She becomes wild again... XC

**Winona: **C-Calm down, Sapphire. Thank you for answering, Gold. Huft… (Someone answered my interview at last.)

* * *

><p><strong>ULTIMATE QUESTIONS <strong>

**Wallace:** That is the end of Sapphire's introductions. Boys, now you can't turn off your light. It's time for Sapphire to choose. Sapphire, please turn off 1 light.

**Sapphire:** *approach Gold*Hmph! *turn off Gold's light*

**Gold:**Not again... T.T

**Wallace:** Silver and Emerald turned off their lights in Sapphire's First Introduction. Pearl turned off his light in Sapphire's Third Introduction. And Sapphire turned off Gold's just now. So, the 3 remaining boys are… Red, Ruby, and Diamond! Please ask them a question now, Sapphire.

**Sapphire:** If we are on a picnic, then a strong PoKéMoN attacks us. What will you do first?

**Diamond:** I'll save the food first!

**Ruby:** *whisper* I'll save you. *blush*

**Sapphire:** Sorry, I can't hear you. Talk louder, please.

**Ruby: ***normal voice* I will save y-yo…*blush* umm… your PoKéMoN! Yes, I'll save your PoKéMoN first so they won't get dirty.

**Red:** I'll battle with that PoKéMoN.

**Wallace:** Sapphire, please turn off 1 of their lights.

**Sapphire:** *approach Diamond* Sorry, Dia. *turn off Diamond's light*

**Diamond:** No problem.

**Wallace:** It's time for asking them your final question now.

**Sapphire:** I want you to answer this honestly.

**Ruby:** *gulp*

**Sapphire:** Do you ever pretend to FORGET about something? What is it about? Ruby, I want you to answer first!

**Ruby:** (Oh… What should I answer?) I… I… I am trying to remember that now, so Red, you answer first, please.

**Red:** No, I never pretend to forget.

**Ruby:** Yeah, me too.

**Sapphire:** *shoot evil glance to Ruby*

**Wallace:** Sapphire, it's time to decide. The boy whose light remains lit will be your partner.

**Sapphire:** *approach Ruby* RUBY!

**MangaAdvanceShippers:** Go Sapphire! Go Red! Go Ash and May (?)

**Ruby: **Please, don't, Sapphire. Let me admit that in a private place like umm… Romantic Room maybe? *blush*

**Sapphire:** *blush* Ruby…

**FranticShippers: **Woohoo! That's what we've been waiting for!

**Sapphire:** *approach Red* Sorry, Red. *turn off Red's light*

**MangaAdvanceShippers:** No! *faint*

**Red:** That's okay^^

**Ruby:** Thank you, Sapphire. Let's go to the Romantic Room. *blush*

**Sapphire:** *blush* Let's go, Ruby^^ *sweet smile*

**Emerald:** Just like what I said, you two should go to the Romantic Room from the start.

**Ruby & Sapphire:** *blush more*

**FranticShippers:** Kyaaa!

**Wallace & Winona:** Congratulation Ruby and Sapphire! See you later at Chemistry Challenge!

**Everyone:** *clap*

* * *

><p><em>In the Romantic Room<em>

**Sapphire:** Ruby, please admit it now…

**Ruby:** … I admit it. When you almost turned off my light, I pretended to remember that I'd pretended to forget about something. I really don't know what that's about.

**Sapphire:** *really upset* Hiks…

**Ruby:** Please don't cry, or you'll ruin your make up.

**Sapphire:** *almost cry* Hiks… hiks…

**Ruby:** *run out of idea* Sapphire… *kiss Sapphire*

**Sapphire:** ? ! *blush*

**Ruby:** *blush*

**FranticShippers:** *peep* Kyaaa! XD

**Sapphire:** Why did you kiss me?

**Ruby:** I kissed you? When? I don't remember about that…

**Sapphire:** RUBY! ! !

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	4. Round 3: Yellow

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me. Take Me Out doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Behind the <em>_Silhouette__ Door_

**Yellow:** *in a red Lolita dress* I wonder if Red is still there… Sapphire probably picked Ruby, but how about Blue? *worried*

* * *

><p><em>On the Stage<em>

**FIRST INTRODUCTION: PROFILE**

**Winona:** Look! The girl is already standing behind the Silhouette Door. Boys, are you ready?

**Boys:** Yes!

**Wallace:** Lady, please show up! *the Silhouette Door opens automatically*

**Yellow:** *look around* (In her mind: Thank you Arceus! Red is still here^^) *blush*

**Everyone:** How cute! O.o

**Red:** *gaze at Yellow* Yellow is very…

**Gold:** Cute!

**Red:** Yeah...

**Gold:** *look at Red* How can? (This is bad! Red isn't as clueless as before! I have a hard rival now!) … Red, although you're my senior, I won't let you get her!

**Red:** …

**Gold:** Argh! You underestimate me!

**Wallace:** Good evening, Young Lady, it's time for introducing yourself.

**Yellow:** Okay. Hi everybody^^

**Gold:** Hi there, Straw Hat... no, I mean, Hi there Honey!

**Yellow:** Eeehh? *blush*

**Everyone:** Aww… cute…

**Gold:** Don't forget to pick me, Honey ^^

**Yellow:** Eeehh?

**Winona:** Enough, Gold… *to Yellow* Sorry, you may continue now.

**Yellow:** Umm... that's okay. My name is Yellow. My hobbies are drawing and fishing. I live in Viridian City, you should visit me sometime^^

**Wallace:** So that's Yellow's profile. Boys, you may decide now.

**Boys:** …

**Winona:** Time's up. Wow! There is no one turned off his light in this round! Let's see… Red, you didn't turn off your light again, why?

**Red:** I didn't turn off my light so she can choose me later, just like Green and Ruby, isn't that the correct answer?

**Yellow:** *blush*

**Winona:** So you just understood the rules of this reality show? Oh boy… *sweat drop*

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND INTRODUCTION: TALENT SHOW<strong>

**Wallace:** Yellow, it's time to impress the boys with your talent! What it'll be?

**Yellow:** May I draw? I'm nervous if I must sing or dance in front of a lot of audience… Drawing is my hobby and I really enjoy it.

**Wallace:** Okay. What will be the object?

**Winona:** How about pick one of the boys as your model?

**Wallace:** You may also draw me if you'd like to.

**Winona:** May I remind you that you are not a contestant, Wallace?

**GracefulShippers:** Kyaaa! Winona is jealous again!

**Wallace:** I'm just kidding, Winona^^

**Yellow:** Great idea. I'll paint one of you, Guys. (I hope Red wants to be the model) *blush* Does anyone want to be the model?

**Emerald:** (I wanna have a drawing of myself...) *raise hand*

**Red:** (She had drawn me before, so...) *raise hand*

**Gold:** *approach Yellow* I'm ready~ *pose*

**Red:** Hey! She hasn't decided yet, Gold!

**Gold:** *put on handsome face* Sorry Senior, but she needs a handsome model like me^^

**Emerald:** Yuck! I'm gonna puke!

**Diamond:** *shocked expression* What? Is Emerald pregnant?

**Pearl:** *slap Diamond* Emerald isn't pregnant! He just mocked Gold.

**Audience:** Hahahaha

**Gold:** Grrr! Unorthodox Kid! You're jealous of my handsome face!

**Silver:** *chuckle* Too bad… Only you consider it handsome.

**Boys except Gold:** Hahahaha

**Winona:** Enough, Boys! Yellow, let's start drawing with Gold as your model.

**Yellow:** *rather disappointed* …Okay…

**Gold:** *pose* I can't wait to see the result^^

**Yellow:** *quickly make sketch* (Red…)

**Everyone:** …

**Yellow:** Finished^^

**Wallace:** Wow! So quick! Let's show it to the camera. *camera records the drawing* Ladies and gentlemen, you can see Yellow's drawing through the giant screen!

**Everyone:** It's great!

**Yellow:** *blush* Thank you^^

**Gold:** Hahaha... Go on, thank me^^ (Wait... Those are exactly my hairdo, my tuxedo, and my pose… But the face looks like Red's face! Argh! She always thinks about him even when she drew me!)

**Wallace:** Boys, now it's your time to decide.

**Boys:** …

**Winona:** No one turned off his light again! Diamond, what do you think about her drawing?

**Diamond:** I'm impressed, the drawing is as good as food! Yummy~

**Everyone:** *collapse*

**Winona:** Okay then. Wallace, let's continue.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD INTRODUCTION: PAST<strong>

**Wallace:** Yellow, do you want to share any of your experience here?

**Yellow:** Yes…. When I was 9 years old, I was attacked by a wild Dratini. Fortunately, someone saved me. He is my hero, no, he is the real hero. He always helps people and PoKéMoN. He is kind, brave, skilled, and um…

**Wallace:** Excuse me, Yellow. But you talked about your hero more than you talked about yourself.

**Yellow:** *blush* Oh, you're right. About me… I always admire him so I wanna become as kind-hearted as him^^

**Red:** *still clueless* (I never know there is someone more kind-hearted than Yellow. I wonder who he is...)

**Wallace: **After hearing that, what do you think, boys? You may decide now.

**Emerald: ***turn off his light*

**Winona:** This time Emerald turned off his light! Why did you do that, Emerald?

**Emerald:** Well, Yellow is so cute and nice, she admires someone really highly. That's the same as me. I admire someone else too and my heart belongs to her (not Yellow). She really is so admirable...

**Audience:** Faithful Boy! O.o

**Winona:** So that is why you always turned off your light in Blue's Introduction, Sapphire's, and Yellow's. I wonder who this lucky girl is^^

**Emerald:** *blush* ...

* * *

><p><strong>ULTIMATE QUESTIONS <strong>

**Wallace:** That's the end of Yellow's introductions. Boys, now you can't turn off your light. It's time for Yellow to choose. Yellow, please turn off 2 lights.

**Yellow:** *approach Diamond* Sorry, Dia. I wish you'll get a better girl than me… *turn off Diamond's light*

**Diamond:** No problem.

**Yellow:** *approach Pearl*

**Pearl:** The penalty for turning off my light is one million dollars, you got that?

**Yellow:** Eeehh?

**Pearl:** *snicker* Just kidding.

**Yellow:** *giggle* Sorry, Pearl. I wish you'll get a better girl than me… *turn off Pearl's light*

**Pearl:** Thank you for the wish.

**Wallace:** Emerald turned off his lights in Yellow's Third Introduction. Then Yellow turned off Diamond's and Pearl's just now. So, the 3 remaining boys are… Red, Gold, and Silver! You may ask them a question now, Yellow.

**Yellow:** It is said that someone's personality can be determined by his favorite color. So I want to know, what is your favorite color?

**Gold:** Gold is the best! It's the color of gold coin!

**Red:** I like red, as red as... your dress maybe?

**Silver:** Silver, the color of umm… silver coin.

**Gold:** Hey, you copy my answer!

**Silver:** No! Your favorite is gold and mine is silver. They're two different colors, you blind!

**Gold:** But you compared your favorite color with a coin, just like me!

**Wallace:** Alright, alright. This is interesting. Your favorite colors are the same as your names. Yellow, please turn off 1 of their lights.

**Yellow:** *approach Gold*

**Gold:** *Fake Tears (move)* Honey, please don't break my heart…

**Yellow:** But… but… *hesitate*

**Red:** *approach Gold, hold Yellow's hand, turn off Gold's light*

**AmberShippers:** No! *faint*

**SpecialShippers:** Kyaaa! Red used Helping Hand (move) and defeated Gold!

**Gold:** *frown* (It's understandably if you choose Red over me. But why you choose Silver? He copied my answer, duh!) T.T

**Yellow:** Red? *blush*

**Red:** You want it, right?

**Wallace:** And what's your final question for Red and Silver?

**Yellow:** If two PoKéMoN love each other but they have different trainers. What should the two trainers do for their PoKéMoN?

**Red:** Maybe they should just all live together^^

**Yellow:** *blush*

**Silver:** Just release the PoKéMoN.

**Wallace:** Now you may decide, Yellow. Remember, the boy whose light remains lit will be your partner.

**Yellow:** *approach Silver* Sorry, Silver. I wish you'll get a better girl than me… *turn off Silver's light*

**ViridianShippers**: No! * faint*

**Silver**: Whatever.

**Red:** Yellow, thank you for taking me out^^

**Yellow: ***blush* Red…

**Red:** Your face is as red as my name.

**Yellow:** *blush*

**Red:** Shall we go to the Romantic Room now? *blush*

**Yellow:** *blush more* Okay… *too much blushing today so she is fainted*

**Red****:** Yellow? ! *carry Yellow in bridal style*

**SpecialShippers:** Kyaaa! Our favorite scene!

**Wallace & Winona:** Congratulation Red and Yellow! See you later at Chemistry Challenge!

**Everyone:** *clap*

* * *

><p><em>In the Romantic Room<em>

**Red:** Aww… She is so cute even when she is sleeping. Oops! (I hope she doesn't hear that. It's too embarrassing…)

**Yellow:** Zzz…

**Red:** (But I want to chat with her, it's too quiet here…) Yellow… Yellow… Come on wake up, Yellow. *shake Yellow*

**Yellow:** Zzz…

**Red:** (Mmm… According to a fairy tale, a Sleeping Beauty must be kissed so she can wake up. Let's try it!) *close his eyes*

**Yellow:** *regain consciousness, open her eyes*

**Red:** *still closing his eyes, kiss Yellow*

**Yellow:** *blush* Red? Am I dreaming?

**Red:** *blush* Yellow? You awake? (Oh! The fairy tale is true!)

**SpecialShippers:** *peep* Kyaaa! XD

**Yellow: ***bang her head against the wall* Ouch! That's hurt... So this isn't a dream after all… *faint*

**Red:** Yellow? !

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	5. Round 4: Platina

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me. Take Me Out doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Behind the Silhouette Door<em>

**Platina:** *in a turquoise evening gown* There is a vast difference between reading about something from a book and actually experiencing it in person. I want to experience it myself how it feels to love someone.

* * *

><p><em>On the Stage<em>

**FIRST INTRODUCTION: PROFILE**

**Diamond: **I wonder when will be Missy's turn.

**Pearl:** Maybe she is still in Sandgem Town.

**Diamond:** Sandgem Town?

**Pearl:** Yup, it's weird. How can sand and gem mixture become a town?

**Diamond:** It's the same as hot and dog mixture becomes a food (hotdog).

**Pearl:** Great, Dia! Another pun-cake (pancake) for our audience!

**Diamond:** Yeah! Double act is pun (fun) as long as you not pun-ching (punching) me.

**Audience:** Hahahaha

**Wallace:** You two are so pun-ny (funny), Diamond and Pearl! Fabulous!

**Winona:** Look! The girl is already standing behind the Silhouette Door. Boys, are you ready?

**Boys:** Yes!

**Wallace:** Lady, please show up! *the Silhouette Door opens automatically*

**Platina:** *walk in*

**Pearl:** (In his mind: She really looks wonderful tonight.)

**Diamond:** *blush* Missy…

**Audience: **Wow! O.o

**Gold:** Whoa! *sparkling eyes* She must be a princess from a royal family.

**Diamond:** She sure looks elegant, but she isn't a princess from a royalty show, she is a contestant from a reality show.

**Everyone: **Hahahaha

**Platina: ***giggle*

**Pearl:** Ah hah! You just laughed, didn't you?

**Platina:** No, I didn't.

**Pearl:** You so did too! I'm sure of it!

**Platina:** No, I didn't. Don't be a pest.

**Winona:** Alright, alright. Pearl, please go back to your podium.

**Pearl:** *back to his podium*

**Wallace:** *kneel, kiss Platina's hand* Good evening, Young Lady. Would you please tell me your name?

**Platina:** Grand-Papa says that I need not tell my name to the lower class.

**Winona: ***laugh* See Wallace? It's what you got for flirting a high class lady.

**Wallace:** It wasn't flirting, Winona, I just tried to be polite. Why would I flirt with anyone if I have you beside me, Winona? ^^

**GracefulShippers:** Kyaaa!

**Emerald:** Yuck! Not again…

**Wallace:** Young Lady, it's time to introduce yourself.

**Platina:** I am a member of the ancient Berlitz family from Sandgem Town.

**Audience:** Berlitz? The wealthiest family in Sinnoh? O.o

**Gold:** She's really that rich? Yay! I love her even more!

**Emerald:** No wonder she becomes snobbish.

**Diamond:** *full of determination* Missy isn't snobbish. She just doesn't get used to tell her name to strangers. She is really generous indeed.

**Platina:** Thank you, Diamond… Let me continue my introduction. My family and friends often address me as Platina. My hobbies are reading books.

**Wallace:** That is Platina's profile. Boys, now you may decide.

**Emerald:** *turn off his light*

**Winona:** Wow! Emerald turned off his light again. *giggle* But we've already known the reason.

**Emerald:** *blush* …

**Winona:** I think I know who you are waiting for^^

**Emerald:** *blush* Stop making fun of me, please…

**Winona:** *giggle* Okay.

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND INTRODUCTION: TALENT SHOW<strong>

**Wallace:** For the second introduction, you have to show them your talent, Platina. So, what would you do?

**Platina: **I wish to perform the ballroom dance.

**Wallace: **Do you need a partner?

**Platina: **Certainly. Pearl, I wish you to be my dance partner.

**Pearl:** Why me?

**Platina:** Just do it.

**Pearl:** As bossy as always…

**Gold:** No fair! She even didn't give me a chance to raise my hand.

**Wallace:** Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the dance performance… *music is played*

**Platina:** *dance elegantly*

**Pearl:** *try to adapt with Platina's steps*

**HaughtyShippers:** Kyaaa! So romantic…

**Everyone:** Wow!

**Diamond:** T.T

**Gold:** *to Diamond* Now I understand how you feel, Comical Boy.

**Diamond:** *slap his own face* No, they are my best friends, I must support them.

**Gold:** …

**Wallace:** Great performance, Platina. Boys, now it's your time to decide!

**Silver:** *turn off his light*

**Winona:** Only Silver turned off his light in this round! Let's interview. What's the matter, Silver? Are you still heartbroken?

**Silver:** No, I'm not.

**Winona:** But w-

**Silver:** No, I'm not.

**Silver's fans:** *glare* Stop making fun of Silver, please!

**Winona:** *shiver* Uh… okay.

**Diamond:** Hey Pearl, Silver's attitude reminds me of Missy. What do you think?

**Pearl:** Yeah… they are so alike.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD INTRODUCTION: PAST<strong>

**Wallace:** Platina, is there any of your experience or childhood story you want to share here?

**Platina:** Yes, there is. My journey began when I followed my family tradition, set out on a voyage towards the far-off Mt. Coronet summit, for obtaining a special material to create an accessory that bears my family crest. That's how I met Diamond and Pearl. That journey was fun. Many things that I had been only taught on paper, I learned by experience throughout the journey. I was only able to receive that opportunity, because they two protected me from danger with all of their might. From the deepest of my heart, I would like to thank them. *smile elegantly*

**Pearl:** That's no problem, Missy.

**Diamond:** It's an honor for us to be your bodyguards, Missy.

**Wallace: **Wow, wonderful experience you three have! Boys, now you may decide.

**Boys: ****…**

**Winona:** Time's up! Wow! This time nobody turned off his light! Gold, what do you think of her experience?

**Gold:** *sparkling eyes* I think it's a great experience! *to Platina* And if you wish to do another journey, Your Highness, I am more than ready to be your guardian! I will serve you and protect you no matter what, your wish is my command. And I wi-

**Winona:** Thank you, Gold. Let's continue, Wallace.

**Gold:** I haven't finished it yet!

* * *

><p><strong>ULTIMATE QUESTIONS <strong>

**Wallace:** That is the end of Platina's introductions. Boys, now you can't turn off your light. Let's see, Emerald turned off his light in Platina's First Introduction, Silver turned off his light in Platina's Second Introduction. So, the 3 remaining boys are…Gold, Diamond, and Pearl! Please ask them a question now, Platina.

**Platina:** What is the meaning of love for you?

**Pearl:** Umm… I think love is willpower to be happy with someone I love.

**Diamond:** For me, love is one kind of emotion that makes me ready to sacrifice everything for the beloved sake.

**Gold:** Love is… something felt when Gold and Platina together! Yeah! Want to experience the miracle of love with me, Your Highness?

**Wallace:** Platina, please turn off 1 of their lights now.

**Platina:** *approach Gold* I appreciate your invitation but sorry… *turn off Gold's light*

**DarkStoneShippers:** No! *faint*

**Gold:** 4 refusals in 1 night! How can I survive this heartbroken syndrome? T.T

**Wallace:** It's time for asking them your final question now.

**Platina:** I want know your feelings toward me… If you nervous, you may do it together in a double act show.

**Pearl:** ...Okay... Dia, let's do it! When you think of PoKéMoN!

**Diamond:** When you think of PoKéMoN…

**Pearl:** There are many different volatile status ailments, aren't there?

**Diamond:** You don't say!

**Pearl:** Confused, cursed, encored, flinched, identified, infatuated…

**Diamond:** In fat u ate? Did you tease me, Pearl?

**Pearl:** *hit Diamond* I said infatuated! It's a status ailment! Dia, I want to admit something… I think I've been infatuated recently. *blush*

**Diamond:** Whoa! So you're a PoKéMoN? !

**Pearl: ***smack Diamond* No, I'm a human! Maybe human can also be infatuated. It's a bit strange, but I crush on a girl who argued with me a lot… *blush*

**Diamond:** Oh! I understand now.

**Pearl:** Do you crush on her too?

**Diamond: **No.

**Pearl:** Sigh… What a relief…

**Diamond:** I love her from first sight. *blush*

**Pearl:** *collapse*

**Everyone:** Hahahaha

**Platina:** *giggle*

**Wallace:** Platina, it's time to decide. The boy whose light remains lit will be your partner.

**Platina:** It's a hard consideration for me…I wish you two will keep your friendship no matter what.

**Pearl & Diamond:** Yes, of course we will.

**Platiana:** *approach Pearl* Pearl…

**Pearl:** I understand, Missy. Go on… ^^

**Platina:** I'm really sorry, Pearl. *turn off Pearl's light*

**HaughtyShippers:** No! *faint*

**Pearl:** Dia, Missy, don't worry about me, I'm the ultimate toughness after all… You two have my support^^

**Pearl's fans:** Pearl, you're so cool!

**Diamond:** *hug Pearl* Pearl… *tear drop*

**Pearl:** Go on, Dia, Missy is waiting.

**Diamond:** Thank you Pearl. *to Platina* Missy, may I escort you to the Romantic Room? *blush*

**Platina:** It would be my pleasure. *blush*

**CommonerShippers:** Kyaaa!

**Wallace & Winona:** Congratulation Diamond and Platina! See you later at Chemistry Challenge!

**Everyone:** *clap*

* * *

><p><em>In the Romantic Room<em>

**Diamond:** Missy, thank you for choosing me. I-

**Platina:** No, I'm the one who should thank you. You always trust me, entertain me, defend me, protect me… I can't thank you enough. *kiss Diamond*

**Diamond:** Missy? *blush*

**Platina:** *blush*

**CommonerShippers:** *peep* Kyaaa! XD

**Diamond:** Did you kiss me as a token of your gratitude?

**Platina:** No, I didn't.

**Diamond:** Missy… ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	6. Round 5: Crystal

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me. Take Me Out doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Behind the Silhouette Door<em>

**Crystal:** *in pink cocktail dress* Mom bought this dress especially for this show, wasn't it just a waste of money?

* * *

><p><em>On the Stage<em>

**FIRST INTRODUCTION: PROFILE**

**Gold:** So this is our last chance, Guys!

**Emerald****: **Yay! I've been waiting for this round! Save the best for the last~

**Pearl:** Good luck, Emerald.

**Emerald:** Thank's^^

**Gold:** Right, you'll need luck because you'll do against me!

**Silver:** *smirk* Yeah, Gold the Womanizer who has been refused 4 times tonight.

**Everyone except Gold:** *laugh*

**Gold:** You!

**Winona:** Stop it, boys. Look! The girl is already standing behind the Silhouette Door. Boys, are you ready?

**Boys:** Yes!

**Wallace:** Lady, please show up! *the Silhouette Door opens automatically*

**Crystal:** Good evening all^^ *nod*

**Everyone:** Wow! She is very sweet!

**Emerald:** *blush*

**Gold:** Isn't that… ! ? *wink* I can't believe my eyes! Super serious gal becomes super sweet gal! I will most certainly get her!

**Emerald:** Over my dead body!

**Gold:** That's a piece of 'short' cake!

**Silver:** Stop arguing or she won't start the introduction.

**Gold & Emerald:** Fine! *glare at each other*

**Wallace:** Haha! Although you haven't started the introduction yet, 2 boys have already fought over you, Young Lady.

**Crystal:** I'm sorr-

**Wallace:** No need to apologize, Young Lady. It's not your fault anyway. Let's start the introduction right now.

**Crystal:** Okay. I'm Crystal. My hometown is Violet City. My hobby is reading^^

**Wallace:** So that's Crystal's profile. Boys, you may decide now.

**Boys:** …

**Winona:** Time's up. There is no one turned off his light in this round! Let's interview… Emerald, she is the one you've been waiting for, right?

**Emerald:** *blush* Umm… right.

**Winona:** *giggle* I knew it! So, what do you think about her?

**Emerald:** *blush* She looks… pretty.

**Winona:** Don't be nervous, Emerald. Best wishes for you.

**Emerald:** Thank's^^

**Gold:** Hey! Why do everybody support him?

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND INTRODUCTION: TALENT SHOW<strong>

**Wallace:** Crystal, it's time to impress the boys with your talent! What it'll be?

**Crystal:** I'll show them my cooking skill.

**Wallace:** Wow! A girl who can cook will be an excellent wife.

**Crystal:** *blush* Thank you.

**Winona:** Excellent wife? Well, you should marry her immediately before the boys do it.

**Emerald & Gold: ***death glare at Wallace*

**Wallace:** Hey, I'm not a threat cause only Winona will be an excellent wife for me.

**Winona**: *blush*

**GracefulShippers:** Kyaaa!

**Emerald & Gold:** Sigh…

**Emerald:** Miss Crystal, if you need any help, I'm ready to be your assistant. *approach Crystal*

**Gold:** *grab Emerald* No, you don't. Let me h-

**Crystal:** Thank you, but I can do it all by myself.

**Gold:** Hehe! It's just as I expected.

**Everyone except Gold:** Liar!

**Wallace:** Now, ladies and gentlemen, here comes a magnificent cooking demonstration by Crystal!

**Crystal:** *put on an apron* I'll show you how to make Cinnabar Volcano Burger^^

**Emerald:** Aww… She's cute in that apron…

**Crystal:** The ingredients are ground beef, onion, water, garlic, hot pepper sauce, chili powder, ketchup, yellow mustard, black pepper, wheat hamburger buns, pepper-jack cheese, avocado, green onions, and Leppa berry as desired.

**Gold:** (Cinnabar Volcano Burger is my mom's specialty. Can she cook it as good as my mom?)

**Crystal:** *cook* First, we must preheat the oven's broiler. Then mix together the ground beef, onion soup mix, water, garlic, hot pepper sauce, chili powder, ketchup, mustard and pepper using your hands. You can also put Leppa berry in it, the spicy taste of Leppa berry will make this burger more tasty. After that, pat into several large thick patties, place them on a broiler pan, and broil them until well done... The patties're done!

**Everyone:** Hmm… Smells delicious!

**Crystal:** Place buns on the broiler pan and toast briefly and place whole green onions on the broiler pan at the same time, and just toast until limp. Now for the finishing, place burger patties onto the bottom halves of the buns and top each one with a slice of cheese and some avocado slices. Top with the top buns. Serve with green onions. *ta-dah* This is it! Cinnabar Volcano Burger by Crystal^^

**Everyone:** Looks yummy~

**Gold:** *stomach growls* Oops! Ehehehe…

**Wallace:** Well… I think someone is hungry~

**Gold:** Hehehe I am.

**Emerald:** Me too.

**Crystal:** Here, guys, these are for you. *share Cinnabar Volcano Burger to each boy*

**Boys:** *eat heartily*

**Gold:** *munch* This *gulp* tastes *munch* great *gulp*

**Pearl:** Gold sounds like Dia.

**Crystal:** Don't talk when you're eating, Gold.

**Emerald:** This is the most delicious ever!

**Crystal:** Really? Thank you^^

**Silver:** Good job, Crys.

**Crystal:** Thank you^^

**Wallace:** Boys, now it's your time to decide.

**Boys:** …

**Winona:** No one turned off his light! Pearl, what do you think about her cooking?

**Pearl: **She is a great cook! It was so delicious! I'm sure if Dia was here, he would clean all cooking utensils by his tongue.

**Winona:** *giggle* You're absolutely right!

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD INTRODUCTION: PAST<strong>

**Wallace:** Crystal, do you want to share any of your experience here?

**Crystal:** When I was little, my mother coached me to become a capture specialist, and trained me on Mt. Mortar. During my training, I fell and broke my arms.

**Audience:** Poor girl…

**Crystal:** But it was one of my most precious experiences. I met most of my team members there and I continued training with my legs and feet instead. Because of that, I've grown accustomed to perform my captures by kicking out PoKéballs, which allows me to aim more accurately.

**Emerald:** (I respect her even more now…)

**Wallace: **So, that's the secret of being a capture specialist! What do you think, boys? You may decide now.

**Boys:** …

**Winona:** This is a record! No one turned off his light again! Silver, are you impressed by her experience?

**Silver:** Maybe.

**Winona:** Okay then. Wallace, let's continue.

* * *

><p><strong>ULTIMATE QUESTIONS <strong>

**Wallace:** That's the end of Crystal's introductions. Boys, now you can't turn off your light. It's time for Crystal to choose. Crystal, please turn off a light.

**Crystal:** *approach Pearl* I'm sorry, Pearl. *turn off Pearl's light*

**Pearl:** The penalty for turning off my light is one million dollars, you got that?

**Crystal:** *shocked* … I'll ask Platina to lend me money later.

**Pearl:** Just kidding^^

**Crystal:** Sigh…

**Wallace:** Nobody turned off his light in Crystal's Introductions. Then Crystal turned off Pearl's just now. So, the 3 remaining boys are… Gold, Silver, and Emerald! You may ask them a question now, Crystal.

**Crystal:** Describe yourself in 3 words.

**Gold:** Handsome, stylish, popular^^

**Silver:** Dark as night.

**Emerald:** *think* …

**Gold:** Now it's your turn to answer, Kid.

**Emerald:** I am not kid.

**Wallace:** That's 4 words, Emerald. Crystal, please turn off 1 of their lights.

**Emerald:** Hey! That's not my answ-

**Gold:** Ssshh! Be quiet!

**Crystal****:** *approach Emerald* Of course you're not a kid, Emerald. You're even more mature than someone… *glare at Gold*

**Gold:** ? ! Please, don't turn off mine, Crys. You're my only hope… You're the only one who can straighten me up. Please… *plead*

**Emerald:** Miss Crystal… I knew you always consider me as your brother, you may turn off mine if you want. I don't mind at all^^

**Emerald's fans:** That's a very thoughtful of him… Go Emerald!

**Crystal:** I'm really sorry, Emerald. You're right, I always consider you as my own brother. *****turn off Emerald's light*

**FrontierShippers:** No! *faint*

**Emerald:** I consider you as my sister too^^

**Crystal: **^^**  
><strong>

**Wallace:** And what's your final question for Gold and Silver?

**Crystal:** *think* …

**Gold:** Don't think too much and get bald though. *laugh*

**Crystal:** Can't you be serious even for once?

**MangaQuestShippers:** They fight like a married couple!

**Gold:** Of course I can. But not now^^

**Silver:** I can. I'm always serious.

**Crystal:** That's not my ultimate question… Oh well, whatever.

**Wallace:** Now you may decide, Crystal. Remember, the boy whose light remains lit will be your partner.

**Crystal:** *approach Silver* I'm sorry, Silver. *turn off Silver's light*

**SpecialJewelShippers**: No! * faint*

**Silver**: Whatever... I'm sure he really needs you, Crys. Look! *point at Gold*

**Gold:** Nyah-nyah… Did you see that, Unorthodox Kid and Silver? Yiha! I got her! Yay! I'm the winner~

**Crystal:** *pull Gold's ear*

**Gold:** Ouch!

**Crystal:** *frown* You want to stay here teasing them or go to the romantic room with me? *blush*

**Gold:** Of course go to the romantic room with you, Sweetie!

**MangaQuest****Shippers:** Kyaaa!

**Wallace & Winona:** Congratulation Gold and Crystal! See you later at Chemistry Challenge!

**Everyone:** *clap*

* * *

><p><em>In the Romantic Room<em>

**Gold:** Romantic room is so perfect for us to do romantic things. What do you think? ^^

**Crystal:** What are you up to again? !

**Gold:** I just want to try this. *kiss Crystal*

**Crystal:** *blush*

**Gold:** *blush*

**MangaQuest****Shippers:** *peep* Kyaaa! XD

**Crystal:** Gold! You should-

**Gold:** Waaaah! I know. I know. Don't start a lecture now, please!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	7. Break Time

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me. Take Me Out doesn't belong to me.

**Author Notes****:** I created this as my apology to Silver, Emerald, and Pearl. It's not that I hate them, I like them all indeed, but there aren't enough female PoKédex holders for them.

* * *

><p><em>On the Stage<em>

**Wallace:** Green and Blue; Ruby and Sapphire; Red and Yellow; Diamond and Platina; Gold and Crystal… 5 couples are in their own romantic rooms now.

**Winona:** Right. I wonder how they are doing. *giggle*

**Wallace:** I'm sure you aren't the only one who is curious, am I right, audience?

**Audience:** Kyaaa!

**Winona:** And we are getting so excited about the Chemistry Challenge each couple will have…

**Wallace:** Of course, who wouldn't? But, while waiting for the preparation of that Chemistry Challenge, let's have a chat with Silver, Emerald, and Pearl.

**Winona:** Boys, what do you think about those couples? Do you support any of them?

**Pearl:** I support Dia and Missy of course. Well well, what a surprise, Dia can totally forget about food when it's about Missy! *laugh*

**Emerald:** I support Gold and Miss Crystal. Yup, Gold and I have bickered a lot but we get along really well indeed. How about you, Silver?

**Silver:** Maybe I'll support Blue.

**Pearl:** Only Blue? How about Green?

**Silver:** Maybe.

**Emerald:** Maybe what?

**Silver:** Maybe yes maybe no. I don't care.

**Wallace:** What do you think about Ruby Sapphire or Red Yellow?

**Emerald:** Ruby and Sapphire are awesome. Yeah opposite attract, I hope they'll win the Chemistry Challenge and have a romantic date as the prize, I'm sure it'll be interesting. I'm getting curious hahaha…

**Pearl:** Red and Yellow are interesting too. They look cute together. An outgoing boy with a shy girl, it does kinda opposite attract too. Sigh…

**Winona:** What's the matter, Pearl? Are you bored?

**Pearl:** Yeah… I really hate waiting! C'mon let's start the Chemistry Challenge right now… Or maybe it's because there's no Dia, my joking partner…

**Emerald:** Joke? Hey, I like it too. Let's try a double act with me^^

**Pearl:** Huh? Okay.

**Emerald:** Silver, do you want to join us too?

**Pearl:** Yea, we can make a triple act if you want^^

**Silver:** No.

**Pearl:** Okay then. Let's start. When you think of PoKéMoN!

**Emerald:** When you think of PoKéMoN…

**Pearl:** There are many berries in PoKéMoN world, aren't there?

**Emerald:** You don't say!

**Pearl:** Cheri berry, chesto berry, pecha berry, rawst berry, …

**Emerald:** As-pearl berry, we-pearl berr-

**Pearl:** *hit Emerald* Not as-pearl berry, but aspear berry. And not we-pearl berry, but wepear berry!

**Emerald:** Ouch! You don't have to hit me that hard, do you!

**Pearl:** Hey! It doesn't hurt as loud as it sounds.

**Emerald:** Of course it hurt! Now I really admire Dia's toughness…

**Pearl:** A double act must hit hard from the bottom of one's heart.

**Emerald:** Well then, I'm quit!

**Wallace:** Haha it looks like only Pearl and Diamond can do a good double act.

**Pearl:** I guess…

**Winona:** And how about you, Silver? C'mon cheer up^^

**Silver:** …

**Emerald:** I understand how you feel, Silver.

**Pearl:** Yeah, I hate to admit it, but we suffer the same fate in this reality show…

**Wallace: **Don't be upset, Silver, Emerald, and Pearl. You did your best. This is just a fanfiction after all. There's no guarantee those couples will end up being canon couples.

**Winona:** Look at the bright side, you three get more screen time than the others, right?

**Wallace:** Moreover, there are still a lot of girls for you, boys. Look! *point at the fangirls*

**Fangirls:** Kyaaa!

**Pearl:** Oh! My fans! I'm so glad. Do you enjoy my jokes?

**Pearl's fangirls:** Of course!

**Pearl:** Really? Awesome!

**Pearl's fangirls:** Pearl, you're so handsome! Kyaaa!

**Emerald:** I never knew I have fans… I'm so happy! Do you want me to autograph something?

**Emerald's fangirls:** Kyaaa Emerald! So cute! Please autograph my cheque^^

**Emerald:** *collapse*

**Emerald's fangirls:** *laugh* Just kidding^^ Emerald, you're the best!

**Silver:** … *cool expression*

**Silver's fangirls:** Silver! We love you :3

**Silver:** …

**Silver's fangirls:** Cool! Kyaaa!

* * *

><p><strong>Wallace:<strong> Ladies and gentlemen, we'll start the Chemistry Challenge immediately.

**Winona**: Before that, let us explain the rule of Chemistry Challenge. Wallace, what is Chemistry Challenge? Is this related to chemistry (a part of science)?

**Wallace:** Huh? Of course not. This is a reality show, not a science class.

**Winona:** Sigh… What a relief…

**Wallace:** *hold a box* First, Each couple will take a letter from this box. Winona, would you take one please?

**Winona:** *take a letter* Okay.

**Wallace:** There's a sentence written on that letter.

**Winona:** It says, "Once upon a time there was a farmer named Mark."

**Wallace:** The challenge is each couple must continue the sentence in turn and form a story that consists of 10 sentences. Let us give you an example. Once upon a time, there was a poor farmer named Mark.

**Winona:** He lived with a Meowth called Meo.

**Wallace:** Mark was always nice to his Meo.

**Winona:** One day, Mark and Meo went to a town to sell their vegetables.

**Wallace:** On their journey, they met a wild Ratata.

**Winona:** The wild Ratata attacked Mark.

**Wallace:** It was trying to steal Mark's vegetables.

**Winona:** Then, Meo attacked the Ratata to save his master and won.

**Wallace:** After the battle, Meo began to learn how to use Pay Day.

**Winona:** Meo used Pay Day everyday.

**Wallace:** Finally, Mark and Meo became rich and lived happily ever after^^

**Winona:** It's a simple challenge, isn't it?

**Wallace:** Of course, but we can see their chemistry/ harmony from this challenge.

**Winona:** *giggle* And with all the PoKédex holders unique personalities, I'm sure they will create an unexpected story.

**Wallace:** You're right, Winona. Shall the couple with strong mind bond create an interesting story.

**Winona:** I can't wait to see them. Let's not delay, Wallace!

**Wallace:** Ladies and gentlemen, this is the round we've been waiting for, Chemistry Challenge!

**Audience:** Kyaaa!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	8. Chemistry Challenge

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me. Take Me Out doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>On the Stage<em>

**GREEN AND BLUE**

**Wallace:** Here they are, the first couple, Green and Blue… *Green & Blue walk in*

**OldrivalShippers:** *cheer*

**Winona:** Hi Green, hi Blue, how was the romantic room? :D

**Blue:** Wonderful! *wink*

**Green:** Sigh… Pesky Girl… = . =

**Silver:** *shoot evil glance at Green*

**Winona:** *hold a box* Green, please take a letter from this box and read it.

**Green:** *take a letter, read* It says, "George was an actor who lived in a big city."

**Wallace:** Alright, Green and Blue, your Chemistry Challenge is started right now.

**Blue: **He was very handsome and hot. (In her mind: Just like Green^^)

**Green:** (I hope this will end this ridiculous challenge.) Suddenly, he died.

**Blue: **(What? !) His beautiful and hot girlfriend (Just like me^^), called Betty, was so sad.

**Green:** Then she killed herself. (The end…)

**Blue: **(I must keep going!) Her soul began a journey to search for his soul.

**Green: **But she couldn't find him anywhere. *chuckle*

**Blue:** She went to the Hall of Origin and asked Arceus where he is. (Good idea ;D)

**Green: **Arceus said that he is in the hell. (Yeah…)

**Blue:** She immediately went to the hell and found him. (Happy ending, yay!)

**Green: **(Gosh…) And they decided to stay there forever.

**Winona:** Wow! Great story you've made!

**Blue:** Kyaaa! Green, I never knew you're such a romantic person, live in hell forever? It's so romantic…XD

**Green:** Whatever, Pesky Girl…

* * *

><p><strong>RUBY AND SAPPHIRE<strong>

**Wallace:** Here they are, the second couple, Ruby and Sapphire… *Ruby & Sapphire walk in*

**FranticShippers:** *cheer*

**Winona:** Hello, Ruby, Sapphire, how did you do in the romantic room? ^^

**Sapphire:** Don't remind me about that room. *fume*

**Ruby:** *shiver* Heh-heh…

**Winona:** *hold a box* Ruby, please take a letter from this box and read it.

**Ruby: ***take a letter, read* It says, "In a small and isolated island, there was a girl named Tamara."

**Wallace:** Alright, Ruby and Sapphire, your Chemistry Challenge is started right now.

**Ruby:** She was very fashionable and trendy. (Yep^^)

**Sapphire:** (Stupid Ruby! Did he miss 'isolated island?' phrase?) She always used leaves to make her clothes.

**Ruby:** (No! That's terrible!) One day, she decided to go to the main island by riding her Lapras.

**Sapphire:** She was very surprised by all the advance technologies. (Of coz.)

**Ruby:** She met a fashion designer, who was called Tommy. (She really needs clothes, right?)

**Sapphire:** (Can't he stop thinking about fashion? !)He was amazed by her leaves clothes.

**Ruby:** (Impossible!) But he kept insisting her to wear proper clothes and she wore it.

**Sapphire:** And she kept insisting him to wear leaves clothes and he wore it too. *smirk*

**Ruby:** (Huh?) He suddenly had an idea, he arranged a fashion show which themed 'Natural Beauty'.

**Sapphire:** (Wow! Not bad…) They worked together for the fashion show and love began to sprout between them.

**Winona:** Whoa! Good job, Ruby and Sapphire!

**Ruby:** Do you think a fashion show which themed 'Natural Beauty' can be a success? Maybe the two of us should try^^

**Sapphire:** Hmm? 'The two of us'? ! *blush* So you do remember, don't ya? !

* * *

><p><strong>RED AND YELLOW<strong>

**Wallace:** Here they are, the third couple, Red and Yellow… * Red & Yellow walk in*

**SpecialShippers:** *cheer*

**Winona:** Hi Red and… Yellow? ! You look so pale, what's happened in the romantic room?

**Yellow:** I'm a bit dizzy…

**Red:** Hang on, Yellow. *concern*

**Winona:** *hold a box* Red, please take a letter from this box and read it.

**Red: ***take a letter, read* It says, "Damian and Wendy were school mates."

**Wallace:** Alright, Red and Yellow, your Chemistry Challenge is started right now.

**Yellow:** (How should I start this?) She loved him from first sight.

**Red: **But he didn't know it. (Well, I'm not good at romantic things.)

**Yellow:** (Hiks T.T) And she was too shy to tell him her feeling.

**Red:** *sweat drop* Their teacher asked them to explore a cave.

**Yellow:** They found Jirachi, the Wish PoKéMoN. (I wuv miracle^^)

**Red: **He fought it and defeated it. (Oops…)

**Yellow:** Then she healed it immediately. (PoKéMoN shouldn't be hurt.)

**Red:** (Huft…) As its gratitude, Jirachi promised to make her wish come true.

**Yellow:** She wished for his happiness. *puppy eyes*

**Red:** (It should be a happy ending, so…) He was very touched and realized his hidden love for her.

**Winona:** Wow! A mixed romance and adventure! Good!

**Red:** How's the ending, Yellow? Do you like it? ^^

**Yellow:** I love happy ending^^ (I hope you'll realize too…)

* * *

><p><strong>DIAMOND AND PLATINA<strong>

**Wallace:** Here they are, the next couple, Diamond and Platina… * Diamond & Platina walk in*

**CommonerShippers:** *cheer*

**Winona:** Welcome Diamond and Platina, what do you think about the romantic room?

**Platina:** It's just a common room, small and far from luxury.

**Diamond:** Too bad there was no food in that room… But there was Missy, so that's no problem^^

**Pearl:** Missy and her luxury; Dia and his food… *sweat drop*

**Winona:** *hold a box* Diamond, please take a letter from this box and read it.

**Diamond:** *take a letter, read* It says, "Choky was a very mysterious boy who lived in a forest."

**Wallace:** Alright, Diamond and Platina, your Chemistry Challenge is started right now.

**Diamond: **He made a castle from cookies. (Yummy~)

**Platina:** (Diamond released his imagination very well, so I must keep up with him.) He had a secret power to command ginger bread men.

**Diamond:** (Missy is awesome!) One day, there was a report that a mermaid named Marmalade had been kidnapped by a witch named Sandwich.

**Platina: ***giggle* (What a funny name!) He tracked them down and found Sandwich's hut.

**Diamond: **He immediately went to a nearby bakery to buy a lot of ginger bread men and ate it. (Yummy~)

**Platina:** *face palm* He bought a lot of ginger bread men again and attacked Sandwich's hut with his army.

**Diamond: **Sandwich countered the attack by her Mismagius but Choky managed to defeat her. (Just like Proteam Omega^^)

**Platina:** (Fiuh…) He saved Marmalade immediately.

**Diamond: **He took her to the sea and cooked her seafood soup. (A tasty ending~)

**Platina:** (Does a mermaid eat seafood?) She was amazed by his kindness and decided to live with him in his cookies castle.

**Winona:** Whoa! You are so creative! Nice fantasy story!

**Platina:** Mmm… Our story sounds like a bedtime story, doesn't it? Diamond?

**Diamond: **Zzz… *snore*

* * *

><p><strong>GOLD AND CRYSTAL<strong>

**Wallace:** Here they are, the last couple, Gold and Crystal… * Gold & Crystal walk in*

**MangaQuest****Shippers:** *cheer*

**Winona:** Hi there, Gold and Crystal, what did you do in the romantic room? *giggle*

**Gold:** Hohoho that's a secret, do you really want to know? ;p

**Crystal:** Gold! You're not supposed to tell anyone!

**Emerald:** What's the secret? I'm getting curious O.o

**Winona:** *hold a box* Gold, please take a letter from this box and read it.

**Gold:** *take a letter, read* It says, "In a busy town, there was a girl named Sara."

**Wallace:** Alright, Gold and Crystal, your Chemistry Challenge is started right now.

**Crystal: **She was a student from Alakazam University. (It's for goodness sake.)

**Gold:** She also had a part time job as a stripper. *nose bleed*

**Crystal:** (Gold! You pervert!) Her classmate, Luke, offered her a new job.

**Gold:** But she declined that and showed him the hot dance instead. (Heheheh...)

**Crystal:** (Grrr...) He said that he wasn't interested at such dance.

**Gold:** Because he was more interested at her sexy body. (I'm brilliant^^)

**Crystal:** Unfortunately, her body wasn't as sexy as he expected. (Oh my Arceus, what kind of story is this? T.T)

**Gold:** (Take it easy, Super Serious Gal...) He didn't mind that and suddenly declared his love for her.

**Crystal:** (Gold...) She loved him too indeed.

**Gold:** She vowed to dedicate the hot dance only for him from that moment on and he swore to watch it as long as he lives.

**Winona:** *giggle* I don't know how I should comment your story^^

**Gold:** Thank you! I've been thinking so hard for this story, you did a great job too, Super Serious Gal!

**Crystal:** *glare at Gold* Liar!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	9. The Announcement of the Winner

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me. Take Me Out doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>On the Stage<em>

**Wallace:** The 5 couples have completed their Chemistry Challenges.

**Winona:** And the audiences have voted for their favorite couples too.

**Wallace:** Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we'll announce the voting result now.

**Audience:** Kyaaa!

**Winona:** For Diamond and Platina…

**Wallace:** The result is… 6 votes!

**CommonerShippers:** Way to go!

**Diamond:** *sparkling eyes* I didn't know we have supporters…

**Platina:** *start reading Bulbapedia* Of course we have, they're called CommonerShippers**.**

**Winona:** For Green and Blue…

**Wallace:** The result is… 16 votes!

**OldrivalShippers:** OldrivalShipping for the win!

**Green:** Why do all OldrivalShippers like to torment me by pairing me with Pesky Girl?

**Blue:** It's because… they knew what inside your deepest heart ;)

**Winona:** For Ruby and Sapphire…

**Wallace:** The result is… 18 votes!

**FranticShippers:** Yay! The only canon shipping!

**Ruby:** FranticShipping is canon? Since when?

**Sapphire:** All you have to do is remembering and we'll become canon!

**Winona:** For Gold and Crystal…

**Wallace:** The result is… 21 votes!

**MangaQuestShippers:** Woohooo! The most votes so far!

**Gold:** Hi there MangaQuestShippers! Do you want to see a hot scene between me and Super Serious Gal? Hehehe…

**Crystal:** Gold! What are you up to again? !

**Winona:** For Red and Yellow…

**Wallace:** The result is… 23 votes!

**SpecialShippers:** Kyaaa! XD

**Yellow:** For all SpecialShippers, thank you very much for supporting us^^

**Red:** Supporting us for what? What is a SpecialShipper anyway?

**Wallace & Winona:** And the winner couple is… Red and Yellow! Congratulation!

**SpecialShippers:** Kyaaa! *faint*

**Everyone:** *clap*

**Red:** Wow, we won, Yellow!

**Yellow:** I'm so happy^^

**Wallace:** And… The prizes are…

**Winona:** Fancy clothes designed by high class designer, shopping voucher, coins for game corner, 2 cinema tickets, and a set of romantic dinner in a high class restaurant!

**Wallace:** We hope you'll use those prizes for your date.

**Winona:** Have a nice date :D

**Red & Yellow:** *blush*

**Wallace:** So that's the end of this reality show, Take Me Out.

**Winona:** Thank you for watching and see you later.

**Hosts & Contestants:** *waved their hands* Bye…

* * *

><p><em>After the Show<em>

**Gold:** No fair! They didn't give any prize at all for the runner up couple!

**Silver:** Shut up, Gold! The winner's prizes aren't really worth either.

**Green:** Yea… I prefer cleaning a laboratory than go on a dumb date.

**Sapphire:** Really? Would you mind cleaning my Papa's laboratory, please?

**Ruby:** Haha! You didn't understand, Sapphire…

**Sapphire:** Grr… It's better than someone who didn't remember!

**Emerald:** Will ya two quit flirting!

**Pearl:** *sweat drop* Calm down, Guys.

**Crystal:** I wonder how they date will be.

**Blue:** We should follow them… Aha! I have an idea! *whisper* Psst… psst...

**Everyone:** …

**Platina:** I think this plan will disturb their privacy.

**Crystal:** Yeah, I agree.

**Gold:** Aww… C'mon, don't be too serious.

**Emerald:** We won't disturb them, I swear!

**Blue:** I'm just really worried about Yellow, she is too innocent. What if Red did something to her?

**Ruby:** Huh? I even think he won't do anything at all. Maybe he even didn't know what date is all about.

**Green:** Good thinking, Ruby. She just made up an excuse for tailing them legally. Sigh… Pesky Girl.

**Silver:** *glare at Green*

**Platina:** *affected by Silver's glare since she's standing in front of him* Excuse me, do I have something on my face?

**Diamond:** You have eyes, nose, mouth-

**Pearl:** *punch Diamond* Of course she has those, Dia!

**Diamond:** *black and blue* See? I'm right after all…

**Everyone:** *collapse*

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	10. A Date that Spied Upon

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me. Take Me Out doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE DEPARTEMENT STORE<strong>

**Green:** What are we doing here again?

**Blue:** We will spy on them.

**Silver:** Spying? That's my specialization.

**Blue:** Of course you are, Silver, I'm so proud of you...

**Silver:** *blush*

**Blue:** Green, you should watch them carefully, because we'll date like them later.

**Silver:** *glare at Green*

**Green:** *to Silver* What? I haven't called her Pesky Girl today.

**Silver:** You did just now.

**Green:** That's n-

**Blue:** Ssshh… They're coming!

**Green, Blue, Silver:** *put on their wigs, pretend to be mannequins*

**Red & Yellow:** *come in*

**Red:** What should we do in this department store?

**Yellow:** Umm… shopping?

**Red:** Great idea. What should we buy with this shopping voucher?

**Yellow:** I don't know...

**Red:** How about shopping for clothes? Since we are in the clothes section...

**Yellow:** Look, Red! *point at Green*

**Green:** (In his mind: Ugh!)

**Red:** Hmm… *examine Green's jacket* The jacket is cool but it's not my style.

**Yellow:** How about this one? *touch Silver's jacket*

**Silver:** (Don't touch me!)

**Red:** *examine Silver's jacket closely* Nah, I don't really like the substance … Ah! I'm sure you'll look good on this dress. *point at Blue*

**Yellow:** *blush* Really, Red?

**Red:** Why not give it a try?

**Red & Yellow:** *search for a dress that similar to Blue's*

**Yellow:** Hmm… Weird, we couldn't find that dress anywhere.

**Red:** Okay then, we'll just take off that mannequin's dress. *approach Blue*

**Blue:** (Erp! No way!)

**Silver & Green:** (Don't come any closer, Red!) *angry but don't know what to do*

**Yellow:** Red! I think this kimono is better! *point at a kimono*

**Blue:** (Thank you, Yellow.)

**Red:** *turn around* Oh yes! It's better than that dress.

**Yellow:** Let me try it first^^ *enter a changing room*

**Red:** …

**Yellow:** *come out* How do I look?

**Red:** *blush* C… c-cute.

**Yellow:** *blush* Really?

**Red:** Of course! We should buy this kimono. Let's go to the cashier~

**Red & Yellow:** *go to the cashier*

**Silver:** Sigh…

**Green:** I can't believe it! They didn't recognize us!

**Blue:** See? It's all thanked to my brilliant plan.

**Green:** Pesky Girl.

**Silver:** *glare at Green*

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE CINEMA<strong>

**Ruby:** They are coming!

**Sapphire:** Let's hide ourselves. *crawl in air vent*

**Ruby:** No way! I won't want to get dirty!

**Sapphire:** C'mon! *drag Ruby*

**Ruby:** Eeep! Help!

**Sapphire:** Ssshh…

**Red & Yellow:** *come in*

**Red:** I wonder why they gave us tickets for horror movie.

**Yellow:** *gulp* Yeah… Horror is not my favorite genre…

**Red:** Me too. I prefer action.

_Lights are turned off, the movie starts_

**Ruby:** It's too dark here, I can't take their photo…

**Red & Yellow:** *watch silently*

_The Scary Part_

**Yellow:** Kyaaa! *hug Red*

**Red:** *blush* (Now I knew why they gave us tickets for horror movie. I'm starting to love this genre~)

_The movie ends, lights are turned on_

**Red:** The movie is over, Yellow.

**Yellow:** *still holding his hand* Huft…

**Red:** It was such a great movie, wasn't it?

**Yellow:** Umm… s-sure…

**Red:** Hehe how about we watch another horror movie next week?

**Yellow:** Wha-? Oh… okay…

**Ruby:** Wow they are holding hands! I can't believe our seniors can do that… hehehe…

**Sapphire:** After seeing that, did you remember something? (Something we'd done before!)

**Ruby:** Ah! I remembered it now!

**Sapphire:** What is it, Ruby? *full of hope*

**Ruby:** I remembered that I haven't taken their photo. *take a picture of them *

**Sapphire: ***upset* RUB-

**Ruby:** Ssshh…

**Red:** Yellow, do you hear something from above us?

**Ruby & Sapphire:** (Oops…)

**Yellow:** No? *still recovering from all the shocking scenes*

**Ruby & Sapphire:** (Sigh…)

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE GAME CORNER<strong>

**Crystal:** I feel bad about this spying plan. Gold? Wha-

**Gold:** *still talking to Emerald* No, not that girl, but the girl beside her.

**Emerald:** The girl with mini skirt?

**Gold:** Yep! Look at her smooth skin. Whooo…

**Emerald:** Whoa…

**Gold:** And look at her bi-

**Crystal:** *pull Gold's ear* What do you think you're doing? Teaching Emerald how to become a pervert, huh? !

**Gold:** Ehehe… I… just-

**Emerald:** Hey! They are coming!

**Gold, Crystal, Emerald:** *hide among the dolls and the game corner prizes*

**Red & Yellow:** *come in*

**Yellow:** Red, do you want to play?

**Red:** Sure, Let's try this slot machine. *insert the coin*

**Yellow:** *cheer* Go, Red!

**Red:** *lose* Aw! Let me try again. *insert the coin*

**Yellow:** *cheer* You can do it, Red!

**Red:** *lose* Yah! Let me try again. *insert the coin*

_After countless loses_

**Gold:** (This is boring…)

**Red:** *lose* Grr! This is the last coin. *insert the coin*

**Yellow:** Don't give up Red… zzz... *sleepy*

**Red:** *win the jackpot* Wowee! *a lot of coins come out*

**Yellow:** Huh? What's happened Red?

**Red:** Yellow, I hit the jackpot!

**Yellow:** Wow! You are so cool, Red!

**Red:** *blush* Really? Ah… uh… let's change the coins for the prize.

**Crystal:** (Oh no!) *bury Gold & Emerald with dolls then bury herself*

**Emerald:** (I can't breathe… huft… huft…)

**Red & Yellow:** *go to the prize exchanger*

**Red:** *pay the coins to the shopkeeper* Yellow, which doll do you like?

**Yellow:** You meant the prize is for me?

**Red:** Yep^^

**Yellow:** *blush*

**Red:** How about… *want to pull out a doll, but grab Gold's hair*

**Gold:** (Ouch!) *break free from Red*

**Red:** *this time grab Emerald's shoe* Huh? What's a dirty tiny shoe doing here?

**Yellow:** Maybe it's a prize? But who would want that?

**Emerald:** (Grr! You stole my shoe and insulted it at the same time!)

**Crystal:** *throw a Pikachu doll*

**Yellow:** Ah… This doll just looks like Chuchu.*hug*

**Red:** No, it looks like Pika.

**Gold, Crystal, Emerald:** *sweat drop* (What's the different?)

**Yellow:** *examine the doll* Oh, right! It looks like Pika. I want this.

**Gold, Crystal, Emerald:** *collapse*

**Red:** Well, okay. Do you like it, Yellow?

**Yellow:** I love it. Thank you, Red.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE RESTAURANT<strong>

**Platina :** *in a waitress outfit* Diamond, Pearl, are you ready?

**Diamond:** *in a chef outfit* Ay ay, Missy! I'm ready to eat~

**Pearl:** *in a waiter outfit* Dia… No, I mean Diamond! We're here for spying on our seniors' date.

**Platina:** Looks like they're coming, let's go greet them, Pearl.

**Diamond:** T.T

**Pearl:** What? Are you crazy? They will recognize us easily!

**Platina:** No, they won't. Here, put on this. *give Diamond and Pearl a wig each*

**Diamond:** Eh? Me too? Yay!^^

**Diamond, Pearl, Platina:** *put on their wigs*

**Red & Yellow:** *come*

**Platina:** Bonsoir (good evening).

**Pearl :** Could I show you the menus and perhaps take an order? *show the menus*

**Yellow:** What is this restaurant's specialty?

**Diamond:** *whisper to Pearl* Carre d'Agneau.

**Pearl:** Our specialty isCar- Agent? (What is it again?)

**Platina:** *giggle* (Did they practice their double act again?)

**Diamond:** Ahem, he meantCarre d'Agneau. Would you like a try?

**Yellow:** Red, do you know what is it?

**Red:** I think it's a dish that…

**Everyone:** …

**Red:** … I don't know. *sweat drop*

**Everyone:** *collapse*

**Red:** What is it?

**Platina:** Carre d'Agneau isroasted rack of lamb served over roasted garlic rosemary demi-glace garnished with flageolet beans.

**Red:** Alright, we'll try it.

**Diamond, Pearl, Platina:** *go to the kitchen*

**Pearl:** That was almost. Thank you, Dia.

**Diamond:** No problem. *tell the real chef about their order*

**Chef:** Here you go! *give the dishes to Diamond*

**Diamond:** Yummy~ *ready to eat*

**Pearl:** *grab the dishes* No, Dia!

**Platina:** Let's serve the dishes to them.

**Pearl & Platina:** *go to their table, serve the dishes*

**Red & Yellow:** Thank you.

**Diamond:** Bon appétit (enjoy your meals) *go to the kitchen*

**Red:** *munch* Mmm… so delicious!

**Yellow:** …

**Red:** Yellow? What's wrong?

**Yellow:** Huh? Ah nothing. It just after this dinner we'll go home… I wished we can go out like this another time. *blush*

**Red:** Don't worry, Yellow. We'll go out like this for sure, because I really enjoyed it today too.

**Yellow:** Really, Red?

**Red:** Of course. Ah, right. We should invite our friends too. The more the merrier.

**Yellow:** *collapse*

* * *

><p><strong>AT YELLOW'S HOUSE<strong>

**Yellow:** *in front of her house* Red, thank you for everything. Today was so much fun^^

**Red:** Yeah, I had a lot of fun too. I'm glad you like it

**Other dexholders:** *hide behind the fence, peep*

**Yellow:** Red…

**Red:** What's up, Yellow?

**Yellow:** Um… nothing…

**Red:** I'm going back home then. Have a nice dream, Yellow. *walk away*

**Gold:** (Huh… They didn't do anything, just as I expected.)

**Yellow:** Red! Wait… *approach Red*

**Sapphire:** (Yay! Yay!)

**Red:** What's up, Yellow?

**Yellow:** Umm…

**Emerald:** (Go! Go, Yellow!)

**Yellow:** Red, w-would you please close your eyes for a moment?

**Red:** Huh? …Okay. *close his eyes*

**Blue:** (Aww… Yellow, my little sister, you've grown up!)

**Yellow:** *stand in tiptoes, but still can't reach Red's face*

**Diamond:** (Whoa…)

**Ruby:** (Senior Red, you should bow a bit!)

**Yellow:** *still attempting to kiss Red*

**Crystal:** (A little more, Yellow!)

**Platina:** *dazed*

**Green, Silver, Pearl:** *stay cool, but still curious*

**Wilton:** *suddenly appear behind the spies* Huh? What are all of you doing here?

**Green:** (Ugh! Yellow's uncle!)

**Wilton:** Hohoho… You must want to visit Yellow.

**Pearl:** (No!)

**Wilton:** Let me call her for you.

**Blue:** *wink to Silver and Sapphire*

**Silver & Sapphire:** *ambush Wilton*

**Wilton:** Mph! Mph! HELP!

**Red & Yellow: ***jump* Huh? *run to the fence*

**Gold:** Hey! We were just getting to the good part!

**Yellow:** Uncle?

**Red:** Everyone? What are you doing here?

**Crystal:** Well, we're just…

**Emerald:** Senior! Pretend we aren't here and just continue your kiss!

**Red & Yellow:** *blush* What? !

**Wilton:** Kiss?

**Red:** *blush* We… I… um…

**Yellow:** *blush* You see, Uncle… we are not… um…

**Wilton:** Haha! Young love! Sorry for disturbing then. I'll just go inside. *enter the house*

**Red:** Hey, hey, what's going on here?

**Yellow:** *still blushing* I… I… I'm sleepy. See you later all… *enter the house, upset*

**Red:** Good night, Yellow… *upset, but don't know why*

**Diamond:** Senior, are you okay?

**Red:** …Of course, I'm perfectly healthy.

**Other dexholders:** *collapse* (As clueless as always…)

**Red:** I'm going home then, bye all. *walk away*

**Other dexholders:** …

**Platina****:** That was so close.

**Ruby:** I feel sorry for them...

**Everyone:** Sigh…

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
